


TOO FAR GONE |YOO KIHYUN|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Monsta X (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Death, F/M, Fluff, Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᵂᵉ'ʳᵉ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ ᶠᵃʳ ᵍᵒⁿᵉ|Raelee, a 22 year old lieutenant from Savannah, Georgia, is in a group, safe zone  in Atlanta, with some really good people, but sometimes being with good people doesn't last forever. But as long as she got Kihyun and her brothers she would be fine.*BASED OFF THE WALKING DEAD**SEASONS: 1-?*





	1. 1: Tell it to the frogs

** **

**1: Tell it to the frogs**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I grab my flannel from my younger brother, Jae. I then put it on, and I look over to see the dorky kid, Kihyun, just sitting there reading a book, that he probably got from Dale's RV. Okay, here you see, my name is Raelee, or people call me Rae, since my name is too difficult to pronounce, I'm a 22 year old, lieutenant from Savannah, Georgia, and I'm the youngest lieutenant in Savannah. My first encounter with whatever you call this mess, when I was gonna pick up my two younger brothers from my mom's house, and that dorky kid, Kihyun, the one I was talking about, he was the one who saved me. Which is funny, because the kid can looks like he can barely carry his own two feet. He's kinda cute, a dorky kind of cute, but I don't know, "Rae, can you please tell me when Brian is getting back?" Jae asked me and I shook my head, with a sigh**

**"I don't know, sweetie, we just have to wait." I say to him and he nods, even though I have two younger brothers, they are like my children, because they are only 14 years old, and since both of my parents are dead, and Brian had to kill both of them, so now I have to take care of them. I was an only child, for 8 years until Brian and Jae were born. I walked over to the woman, Lori, who was busy cutting her son, Carl's hair, while another police officer, Shane, who was busy cleaning his gun,**

**"Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes. So don't, okay?" Lori says**

**"I'm trying." Carl says**

**"Well, try harder." Lori told him and I laugh**

**"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts." Shane told him**

**"I'll believe that when I see it." Carl told him and he chuckled**

**"I'll tell you what... you just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow I'll teach you something special. I will teach you to catch frogs." Shane told him**

**"I've caught a frog before." Carl says**

**"I said frogs... plural. And it is an art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets." Shane told Carl, and Carl looked at Lori**

**"Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to him." Lori told him and I laughed**

**"It's a one-time offer, bud... not to be repeated." Shane told him**

**"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl asked him**

**"You ever eat frog legs?" Shane asked and I grimaced**

**"Eww!" Carl grimaced**

**"No, yum!" Shane argued**

**"No, he's right. Eww." Me and Lori say in unison**

**"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, ladies. I can see it now... "Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?"" Shane says imitating both me and Lori**

**"Yeah, we doubt that." I say to him and he chuckled**

**"Don't listen to her, man. You and me, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks cajun-style Kermit legs." Shane says**

**"I'd rather eat, Miss Piggy." I say and Shane, Lori, and Carl looked at me and I laugh, "Yes, that came out wrong." I continued**

**"Heroes, son, spoken of in song and legend. You and me, Shane and Carl." Shane says, and the conversation was interrupted by the sound of a beeping car alarm and I looked over to see Dale on top of the RV with binoculars**

**"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane exclaimed**

**"I can't tell yet." Dale says**

**"Is it them? Are they back?" Jae asked him**

**"I'll be damned." Dale says**

**"What is it?" Amy asked**

**"A stolen car is my guess." Dale says, and I then see a red car pull up and Glenn popped out, and the car alarm was still very loud**

**"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" I yell**

**"I don't know how!" Glenn yelled back at me, and I walk over to the car**

**"Pop the hood, please. Pop the damn hood, please." I say to Glenn but he couldn't hear me because of Amy worrying about her sister, Andrea "Would you pop the damn hood please?!" I yell and he finally popped the hood, and I disconnected the wire of the battery, as I listened to Amy freaking out about Andrea**

**"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked**

**"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." Glenn says and I groaned**

**"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?" I ask him**

**"I think we're okay." Dale says**

**"You call being stupid okay?" Shane asked**

**"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale says**

**"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn says, and I then see a truck drive up, and Andrea pops out, and Amy went up and hugged her, then I see Brian get out of the truck**

**"Brian!" Jae yelled and the two brothers ran to each other, and I sigh in relief knowing that he wasn't bit or anything. The two boys walked over to me, and I hugged both of them, and I see some of Kihyun's friends, like Changkyun, and Shownu pop out of the truck and Kihyun and his friends ran over and hugged him, then Morales got out, and hugged his wife and kid, and I looked over to see Lori lead Carl away from the reunion of friends and family. Carl's dad is dead, and I feel so bad for him.**

**"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked them**

**"New guy... he got us out." Glenn says and I was confused**

**"New guy?" I ask**

**"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales says and I see a guy wearing a cop uniform get out of the truck**

**"The guy's a cop, like you and Rae." Changkyun says and I see Carl look over to the guy, and he looked really happy**

**"Dad!" He yelled and he ran over to the guy and hugged him, wait that's his dad?! I smile softly as the family that probably hasn't seen each other in ages, finally reunite.**

**\--------------------------------**

**It was later in the night, we were sat by the fire, while I had my two brothers up against me**

**"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion... all those things but... Disoriented comes closest." Rick says**

**"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale says and I sigh softly**

**"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick told Dale**

**"Mom said you died." Carl told Rick and I smile sadly**

**"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick told him**

**"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori told him**

**"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick told her "And from the looks of that hospital it got overrun." Rick continued**

**"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane says and Rick smiled at him**

**"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick told Shane**

**"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." I say to myself and I then see Ed put in another log in the fire, and I groan softly, and Jae and Brian look at me "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" I ask**

**"It's cold, man." Ed told me and I scoff softly**

**"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" I ask him with a voice**

**"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed told me, and I then stood up, with pulling of my arms, from my brother, but I pushed them off, I've arrested people a little nicer than this douchebag. I walked over to Ed, where he sat with his wife, Carol, and daughter, Sophia**

**"Hey, Ed... Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" I ask him, and Ed looked over at Carol**

**"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on!" He demanded and Carol went over and pulled the log out**

**"Christ." I whisper, and I stomp the flames out with my shoe and I went over to Carol and Sophia "Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" I ask them**

**"Fine. We're just fine." Carol told me and I nodded, "I'm sorry about the fire." She continued and I shook my head**

**"No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?" I say and she nods**

**"Thank you." She told me and I look at Ed**

**"I appreciate the cooperation." I tell him, and I went back over to my brothers**

**"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Kihyun asked in a soft voice**

**"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog told Kihyun**

**"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick says and Glenn shook his head**

**"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn says**

**"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog says**

**"We could lie." Minhyuk says**

**"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." Changkyun says and looked over at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's." Changkyun continued**

**"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise... We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale says**

**"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog says**

**"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked him**

**"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that... Not that chain, not that padlock. My point... Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog says and I put my hands on my face, out of frustration, he's still fucking up there, oh my god!**

**\--------------------------------**

***NEXT DAY***

**"You must be, Raelee." Rick says to me as I had tied my hair up in a ponytail and I smiled and nodded**

**"Yep." I say to him**

**"I heard you used to be a cop." Rick told me and I nodded**

**"Yep, a lieutenant, and the youngest one to be exact." I say to him**

**"Where did you work at?" He asked me**

**"Savannah. I actually was going to get my brothers when I was attacked by a few walkers, with no weapon." I say**

**"How'd you get out?" Rick asked and I sigh**

**"You see that kid, talking to your son?" I ask pointing over to Kihyun and Carl and he nods "That's Kihyun, he saved me." I continued**

**"That kid? He looks like he can't hold his own two feet." He told me and I laughed and nodded**

**"Yeah." I say and then I sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go over to my brothers to see if they're doing okay." I say and he nods to me and I walk over to Jae and Brian "How are you holding up?" I ask them and they shrugged**

**"Well, we're living." Jae says and I rolled my eyes, at his sarcastic remark, and then I see Kihyun walk over to me**

**"Uh, hi, Rae." He says softly and I smile**

**"Hey, Kihyun, how are you holding up?" I ask him with a smile**

**"Umm, trying." He says and I nodded**

**"I feel you." I say to him and then I hear screaming and I started running with a few others and we stopped once we see a walker eating a deer, and when the walker turned on us they rest of the guys started to hit with their objects, until I see Dale chop it's head off leaving all of us shocked**

**"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale says and I sighed**

**"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." I say, and we hear a twig snap and we looked over to see Daryl and I groaned softly**

**"Oh, Jesus." Dale groans**

**"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl exclaimed as he kicked the walker body**

**"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale says to Daryl which pissed him off**

**"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl says and I shook my head**

**"I would not risk that." I say**

**"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel... about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl says, and then all of a sudden the walker's eyes opened, and started snapping at us "Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl asked and he shot the walker in the head with the arrow "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" He asked and he walked back to the camp and I sighed**

**"I'm gonna lose my mind." I mutter and we started walking back to the camp**

**"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl calls out**

**"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane told Daryl and he looked at Shane**

**"About what?" Daryl asked him**

**"About Merle. There was a... There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane told him**

**"He dead?" Daryl asked**

**"We're not sure." I tell him and Daryl looked at me**

**"He either is or he ain't!" He yelled at me**

**"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick told Daryl**

**"Who are you?" Daryl asked**

**"Rick Grimes." Rick says**

**"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl asked**

**"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick told Daryl and he didn't look very happy**

**"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl yelled**

**"Yeah." Rick says blankly and Daryl went to attack him but Shane stopped him, and put him in a chokehold**

**"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled**

**"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane says**

**"Chokeholds illegal." Daryl complained and I rolled my eyes**

**"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane says and Rick crouched down in front of him**

**"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded, so Shane let him go "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick says**

**"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog says**

**"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked**

**"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog told him**

**"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl says to him**

**"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof... So the geeks couldn't get at him... With a padlock. It's gotta count for something." T-Dog says**

**"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Daryl says**

**"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori asked**

**"I'm going back." Rick says**

**\--------------------------------**

**Me, Jacqui, Carol, Andrea, and Amy (with the help of Kihyun here and there) were doing laundry as I see Shane and Carl trying to catch frogs "I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui complains and I laughed and agreed with her, as we went back over to the others, with laundry baskets**

**"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" I ask as I ring out a shirt that was full of the quarry water**

**"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked and I snicker**

**"It's just the way it is." Carol says, and I turn to see Kihyun standing at the car with Ed, and I didn't like him being with Ed and I sighed**

**"Hey, Kihyun, come help us out would you?" I say and he nodded slightly and began to walk over here to help us**

**"I do miss my Maytag." Carol says as we wash the shirts on a washboard**

**"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea says**

**"I miss my music." Kihyun says softly and I smile at him, when Kihyun first showed up here, he wouldn't even say a word, not even to me, he would always talk with his friends**

**"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui says**

**"I miss my books." I say as I ring out the water from the shirt**

**"My computer... And texting." Amy says**

**"I miss my vibrator." Andrea says and us women began to laugh, while Kihyun looked really awkward, oh this poor child**

**"Me too." Carol says and we all begin to laugh louder, and Ed takes a notice to that**

**"What's so funny?" Ed asked**

**"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea says and I sigh and I then see Ed walk closer to us and that made me feel uncomfortable**

**"Problem Ed?" I ask**

**"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." Ed told me and I scoff, sexist dick! I look over and I could see he was still watching us and I scoff, and I stood up**

**"Ed, tell you what... you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." I say and I throw the shirt at him, and he throws it back at me**

**"Ain't my job, missy." Ed says and I grew angry**

**"Rae, don't." Kihyun told me**

**"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" I ask him**

**"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what... come on. Let's go." Ed says**

**"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea says**

**"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Ed says and Carol stood up**

**"Carol." Andrea says**

**"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter." Carol told Andrea**

**"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later." Ed says**

**"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Kihyun says and that made Ed laugh**

**"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on." Ed says and Carol starts to walk over to him**

**"Carol, you don't have..." I say and that made Ed stop**

**"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed yells and slaps Carol across the face, and we tried to push him back, but he was too big and strong for us, but I then see Shane grab him and throw him across the dirt and Shane begins to punch Ed in the face multiple times, making his face all bloody**

**"Shane, enough!" I yell**

**"Shane, stop!" The rest yelled**

**"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane asked Ed**

**"Yes." Ed says**

**"I'll beat you to death, Ed." Shane threatened "I'll beat you to death." Shane told him again, and he punched him one more time, and kicked him in the stomach, and he then stormed off, and I was looking at Kihyun, and he looked horrified, what the fuck!**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of too far gone!**

**I need to stop making stories based on the walking dead, but I can't it's fun haha!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: Vatos

** **

**2: Vatos**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**I see Andrea and Amy come back with tons and tons of fish in hand and I was shocked, “Oh, baby. Will you look at that? Hey, check it out. Ladies… Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you.” Morales says **

**“Thank, Dale. It’s his canoe and gear.” Andrea says**

**“Kihyun, look. Look at all the fish.” I say and Morales put the fish near his face and he scrunched his face up**

**“Yeah, thank you.” He said and I giggle at his reaction**

**“Whoa.” Carl says amazed**

**“Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?” Wonho asked**

**“Our dad.” Amy says**

**“Can you teach me how to do that?” Carl asked**

**“Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay.” Amy says**

**“You won’t catch me arguing.” Lori says and I see Dale walk back up to us**

**“Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace.” Andrea says and I see that Dale didn’t look happy**

**“I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem.” Dale says and he pointed up the hill, and I see Jim digging holes, what the hell?**

**\----------------------**

**Me and the rest of the camp, walked up to Jim digging the holes, and to be honest, I am kinda creeped out “Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please.” I say**

**“What do you want?” Jim asked**

**“We’re just a little concerned, that’s all.” Shane says to him**

**“Dale says you've been out here for hours.” Shownu says**

**“So?” Jim asked**

**“So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?” I ask him**

**“What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone.” Jim says**

**“Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up.” Hyungwon says**

**“Sure, I can. Watch me.” Jim says and I sighed**

**“Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter.” Lori says to Jim**

**“They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?” Jim asked and I look at Brian and Jae and I sighed softly**

**“We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what… maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?” Shane suggested**

**“Or what?” Jim asked, what the hell is wrong with him**

**“There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you.” Shane told him**

**“And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you.” Jim told Shane**

**“That was different, Jim.” Shane says to him**

**“You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife.” Kihyun says**

**“That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?” Jim asked him and I sighed**

**“Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?” Shane says but Jim was being defiant, and Shane took him to the ground with his hands behind his back so he can cuff him “Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?” Shane told Jim**

**“That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family.” Jim says and I frown softly, shit.**

**\----------------------**

**I walk in the RV to see Kihyun reading a book, and I sighed, “So, how’s it going?” I ask and he looked up at me and smiled**

**“Uh, well, managing.” Kihyun told me and I smiled and nodded**

**“Yeah, same here.” I tell him, well this is very awkward**

**“Why are you so awkward with me?” Kihyun asked me and I looked at him**

**“Why are YOU so awkward with me?” I ask him back and he chuckled**

**“Tell ya what, how about we get to know each other, since I did save you and all.” Kihyun told me and I nodded with a smile on my face **

**“After dinner, you wanna talk?” I ask and he nods and I smile**

**“I’d like that.” He told me and that made me smile wider**

**“Alright.” I say and I stood up and I walked out of the RV**

**\----------------------**

**I was sitting next to Kihyun on the right side, with Brian and Jae sitting next to my left side, as we were eating the fish that Andrea and Amy caught for us, even Kihyun is eating it, and he doesn’t like fresh fish.**

**“I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy.” Morales says to Dale**

**“What?” Dale asked**

**“The watch.” Morales says**

**“What's wrong with my watch?” Dale asked with a smile**

**“I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass.” Morales says and I snicker, as I’ve seen him do the same thing as well**

**“I've wondered this myself.” Changkyun says**

**“I’m missing the point.” Dale says**

**“Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while.” Minhyuk says**

**“But there's you every day winding that stupid watch.” I say **

**“Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."” Dale says and there was a moment of silence until Kihyun spoke up and said**

**“You are so weird.” and that made everyone laugh**

**“It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing.” Dale says and Kihyun nodded, and then I see Amy get up from the campfire, which Andrea took notice of**

**“Where are you going?” Andre asked her**

**“I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…” Amy says and everyone laughed as Amy walked off to the RV and Kihyun whispered something in my ear, which made me blush a little, and I stare at him with a smile, well until I hear a scream coming from Amy and I look over to see a walker taking a bite out of Amy’s arm. All of us stood up in a panic, and I see Jae and Brian grab their guns and they started to shoot, and I grab my gun and I pull Kihyun behind me and I started to shoot at some walkers, as I started to make my way to the RV **

**“Stay behind me.” I tell Kihyun and he nodded and I shoot a couple of more walkers, and when we finally made it to the RV, I see Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog come in shooting the walkers that were back near the front of the camp. I see Minhyuk, Changkyun, Jooheon, Wonho, Shownu, and Hyungwon make to the RV without any harm done to them. “Brian! Jae!” I yell and they ran over to me and hugged the life out of me, and I turn my head towards Kihyun, and he looked scared out of his mind and I frown as I see tears run down his face**

**“Amy! Amy! Amy!” Andrea cries, and I feel a couple of tears running down my face as I know that Amy is dead**

**“I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes.” Jim says and I look over at him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 3: Wildfire

** **

**3: Wildfire**

**Rae’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting on a chair, as I see Andrea sitting over Amy’s dead body. She hasn’t moved since last night. I see Lori come over to us after she talked to Andrea “She still won’t move?” Changkyun asked**

**“She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?” Lori asked**

**“Can’t just leave Amy, like that.” Shownu says **

**“We need to deal with it the same as the others.” Wonho continued from Shownu’s words**

**“I'll tell her how it is.” Rick says and he walked over to her, but she pulled a gun on him, and he walked back over to us and I sighed**

**“Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb.” Daryl says**

**“What do you suggest?” I ask him**

**“Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance.” Daryl told me**

**“No. For God's sakes, let her be.” Kihyun snapped and I look at him and I stood up to go help the boys with the walker and the dead human bodies**

**“Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do.” I say to Jim who was spaced out and I went to help Daryl and Morales with a body so we can burn them, but Glenn stopped us**

**“What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there.” Glenn says**

**“What's the difference? They're all infected.” Daryl told Glenn **

**“Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there.” Glenn snapped and I sighed, the kid is right and so me, Morales, and Daryl dragged the body to the hole **

**“You reap what you sow.” Daryl says and I groaned**

**“You know what? Shut up.” I say to him**

**“Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming.” Daryl exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**“A walker got him. A walker bit Jim.” Jae says and I look over to see Jae backing up from Jim, and Brian and Jooheon went over to Jae and pulled him back from Jim**

**“Show it to us.” Daryl says and Jim picked up a shovel but T-Dog came up behind him and grabbed him making him drop the shovel, and I went over to his shirt and pulled up revealing a deep walker bite**

**“I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.” Jim kept saying, and I feel myself being pulled back and in the corner of my eye, I saw it was Kihyun, who had a worried look on his face**

**\----------------------**

**“I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it.” Daryl told us, us being Lori, Jacqui, Kihyun, me, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Hyungwon**

**“Is that what you'd want if it were you?” Hyungwon asked**

**“Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it.” Daryl told him and Hyungwon rolled his eyes**

**“I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right.” Dale says and I look at him**

**“Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog.” Hyungwon says**

**“I'm not suggesting…” Dale says but Rick cut him off**

**“He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?” Rick asked**

**“The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be.” Daryl told Rick**

**“What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure.” Rick suggested**

**“I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell.” I say to Rick**

**“What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?” Rick asked**

**“Man, that is a stretch right there.” Shane says **

**“Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…” Rick says but Shane cuts him off**

**“Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning.” Shane says**

**“That's 100 miles in the opposite direction.” Kihyun says**

**“That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there.” Shane says**

**“The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance.” Rick says**

**“You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!” Daryl exclaimed and picked up his picaxe and went over to Jim but I went up behind him with my gun to his head**

**“We don’t kill the living.” I say and Daryl looked at me**

**“That’s funny coming from the little girl who just put a gun to my head.” Daryl told me**

**“We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on.” Shane told Daryl and he put the picaxe down and walked off, and I put my gun down as well. I see Rick walk past me and over to Jim**

**“Come with me.” Rick says**

**“Where are you taking me?” Jim asked**

**“Somewhere safe.” Rick says and he pulled Jim with him**

**\----------------------**

**I was with Shane, Rick, and Kihyun just digging the graves for the ones we just lost, and Amy. “Say it.” Rick says**

**“Okay. I'm thinking if you'd of stayed here, if you'd have looked after your own… Instead you went off. You took half our manpower with you. I'm thinking maybe our losses wouldn't have been so bad.” Shane says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Don’t be like that.” I say to him, which he ignored, because I don’t have any fucking voice here**

**“If we hadn't gone off and brought those guns back when we did, I think our losses would have been a lot worse. Maybe the entire camp.” Rick told Shane and I see Daryl come up to us with the truck**

**“I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?” Daryl asked**

**“At first.” I say**

**“The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are.” Daryl says**

**“There are no rules.” Rick says**

**“Well, that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do.” Shownu says**

**\----------------------**

**After the funeral, we were walking back down to the camp, and in the corner of my eye, I see Kihyun walk up next to me and I sighed, and I held my hand out for him to grab, and he looked down, and I felt a presence, take my hand**

**“If I lost any of my friends, I don’t think I would be okay.” Kihyun told me and I frowned**

**“I wouldn’t be okay, if I lost my brothers, they’re all I have left.” I say **

**“You have more people with you, than just Jae and Brian.” Kihyun told me and I look at him with this amused look**

**“Oh really? Who?” I ask and he got flustered and he looked down**

**“Uh m-me.” He stuttered and I smile **

**“Well that’s good to know. Because you have me too.” I say and I let go of his hand, place a quick kiss on his cheek, and I walk down to find my brothers, probably leaving Kihyun really flustered.**

**\----------------------**

**It was almost dark, and I was sitting next to Kihyun and Changkyun, while I had my head resting against Kihyun’s back, so I can rest my eyes, I then hear Shane’s voice, and I raise my head so my chin is resting on Kihyun’s shoulder “I've been, uh… I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no… There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is that we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning.” Shane says and I sighed and I looked over at Jae and Brian who were with Minhyuk and Wonho, and I sighed again, it looks like I’m not gonna get sleep tonight.**

**\----------------------**

**I put my hair up in a messy bun, as I rub the tiredness out of my eyes, because it was time to head back out to Atlanta “Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?” Shane says**

**“We're, uh… We're… we're not going.” Morales says and we all looked at him shocked**

**“We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people.” Miranda says**

**“You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back.” Shane says**

**“We'll take the chance. I gotta do what's best for my family.” Morales says and I nodded**

**“You sure?” Rick asked**

**“We talked about it. We're sure.” Morales told Rick**

**“Alright.” I say, and I went over and gave him a gun and a box of ammo “The box is half full.” I tell him**

**“Thank you all… For everything.” Miranda says and everyone starts to hug each other, and once we were done, we all got into our vehicles, and drive off in different directions.**

**\----------------------**

**While we were enroute to the CDC the radiator hose of the RV dies “I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van.” Rick says**

**“Can you jury-rig it?” Rick asked**

**“That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape.” Dale told Rick and I look over and I see something like a gas station**

**“I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky.” I say to the group,**

**“Y'all, Jim… It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore.” Jacqui says and goes back in the RV**

**“Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back.” Shane says**

**“Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up.” Minhyuk says**

**“Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back.” Shane says and I see Shane and Minhyuk drive up ahead to the gas station I mentioned**

**\----------------------**

**Rick just told us Jim wants to leave him, I don’t know how to feel about that. “It's what he says he wants.” Rick told us**

**“And he’s lucid?” Jooheon asked**

**“He seems to be. I would say yes.” Rick told him**

**“Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you and Hyungwon both shut me down, you two misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer.” Dale says and Hyungwon sighed**

**“We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that.” Wonho says **

**“It's not your call, either one of you.” I say to them**

**\----------------------**

**Shane and Rick carried Jim from the RV and set him down near a tree “Hey, another damn tree.” Jim says and chuckled**

**“Hey, Jim… I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this.” Shane told Jim**

**“No. It's good. The breeze feels nice.” Jim says to him**

**“Alright.” Shane says and everyone had bid their goodbyes to Jim, and Jim motioned me over and I went over to him**

**“You take care of that Kihyun, boy, he cares about you, and I know you care about him too. I’ve seen it. Just take care of him.” Jim told me and I nodded and I went back over to the car that I was in and we all started to drive off leaving Jim behind.**

**\----------------------**

**We made it to the CDC, but all I saw was dead bodies, with flies around them, and the smell, oh god the smell. We walk over to the front building with our arms over our noses because the smell was awful. We made it to the building but the doors were shut, and nobody was here. “There’s nobody here.” Brian says**

**“Then why are these shutters down?” Rick asked Brian**

**“Walkers!” Changkyun called out and we all turn around and Daryl shot the walker in his arrow**

**“You led us into a graveyard!” Daryl yelled**

**“He made a call.” Kihyun says**

**“It was the wrong damn call!” Daryl yelled at Kihyun, and I had let go of Kihyun’s hand and I went over to Daryl **

**“Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up!” I yell to Daryl**

**“Rick, this a dead end.” Shane told Rick**

**“Where are we gonna go?” Carol asked**

**“Do you hear me? No blame.” Shane told Rick**

**“She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark.” Lori says**

**“Fort Benning, Rick… Still an option.” Shane told Rick**

**“On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles.” Andrea says**

**“125. I checked the map.” Shownu says**

**“Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now.” I exclaimed**

**“We’ll think of something.” Rick says**

**“Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go. Please.” Shane says**

**“The camera… it moved.” Rick says**

**“You imagined it.” Wonho says**

**“It moved. It moved.” Rick says and Shane went over to him**

**“Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on.” Shane says to Rick but he slammed on the shutters**

**“Rick, there's nobody here!” Lori yelled**

**“I know you're in there. I know you can hear me.” Rick says to the camera and me, Shane, and Lori went to pull Rick back **

**“Everybody get back to the cars now!” I yell to the group**

**“Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left.” Rick says**

**“Rick. There’s nobody here.” I told Rick, but he didn’t listen**

**“We have nowhere else to go.” Rick says, and he pounds on the door again, “If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!” Rick yelled**

**“Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go.” Shane told Rick**

**“Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!” Rick yelled and Shane pulled him back and then all of a sudden the doors open and I see a bright light as the door was being open**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 4: TS-19

** **

**4: TS-19**

**Rae's P.O.V**

**We look at the entrance to the door, and the light went down as we were pulled out of our trance "Daryl, you cover the back." I say and we started walking in with our guns out, as I felt Kihyun's hands around my arm**

**"Hello? Hello?" I call out**

**"Watch those doors. Watch for walkers." T-Dog says**

**"Hello?" I call out one more time, and I heard a gun cock and I turn around to see a guy with a gun raised at us**

**"Anybody infected?" He asked**

**"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick told the guy**

**"Why are you here? What do you want?" The guy asked us**

**"A chance." I say**

**"That's asking an awful lot these days." He told me and I sighed and nodded**

**"I know." I tell him**

**"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." The guy told us and we nodded**

**"We can do that." Rick says**

**"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." The guy told us and we nodded, running out to get the stuff we needed and we ran back in really quickly. The guy swiped his car so the doors will close "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." He says and all the doors starting closing**

**"Rick Grimes." Rick says introducing himself**

**"Dr. Edwin Jenner." The guy says... Edwin Jenner.**

**\-----------------**

**"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Minhyuk asked Jenner, as we were all cramped up into an elevator**

**"Doctors always go around packing heat like that? There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Jenner says, saying the last part to Carl, which made me chuckle a little**

**\-----------------**

**We were in this room, and we were walking and it felt like we were underground "Are we underground?" Carol asked**

**"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked**

**"A little." Carol told him**

**"Try not to think about it." Jenner told her "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner says and the lights came up and I saw that it was pretty much fucking empty "Welcome to zone 5." Jenner told us**

**"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Wonho asked**

**"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner says, and I was confused... what?**

**"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked**

**"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... Welcome." Jenner says**

**"Hello, guests. Welcome." A computer voice says**

**"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner says and I sighed**

**\-----------------**

**I was standing behind Andrea so I can get my blood tested, to see if we're infected, which we're obviously not. "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea says**

**"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner says, and Andrea stood up, but she almost fell, but I caught her "Are you okay?" Jenner asked**

**"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." I tell him**

**\-----------------**

**We were sat around the table eating and laughing... and drinking but that's not important "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale told Lori**

**"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori says, and I look over at Jae and Brian who were drinking wine as well as the adults... yeah bad sister parenting, I know, but whatever**

**"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on." Rick says and she finally agreed, and Dale poured Carl some wine**

**"There you are, young lad." Dale told Carl and he took a sip of it, and he looked disgusted**

**"Ewww!" Carl grimaced and we all began laughing**

**"Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud." Shane told Carl**

**"Not you, Glenn." I say**

**"What?" Glenn asked me**

**"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." I say to him as I took a swig of my alcohol, which was heavy alcohol, but ya know, I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Everybody laughed at what I said, even Kihyun who looked pretty freaking awkward, but it looked like he was starting to lighten up a little. I hear the clink of a wine glass and everybody stopped talking**

**"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick says**

**"He is more than just our host." T-Dog says and we raised our glasses cheering**

**"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl exclaimed and I laughed, and I felt a hand being placed on mine, and I look down at the table, to see Kihyun's hand on mine, and I smile**

**"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the... the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked and that got everyone silent**

**"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick says to Shane**

**"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we...We found him. Found one man. Why?" Shane asked and I sighed**

**"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner says**

**"Every last one?" Shane asked and I rolled my eyes**

**"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner says**

**"You didn't leave. Why?" Kihyun asked**

**"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good." Jenner says and walked off, and I sighed**

**"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Changkyun snapped at Shane**

**\-----------------**

**"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner told us and I look over at my brothers**

**"Hot water?" I ask excitedly**

**"That's what the man said." Jae says and we both laugh**

**\-----------------**

**After my shower, I walked in the rec room, to see Carl, Wonho, Sophia, Carol, and Lori... with Kihyun on the couch asleep... oh my god, he looked so cute. "Is he passed out?" I ask and Wonho nodded and I chuckled**

**"Can you help me?" Wonho asked me and I nodded and I walked over to the couch, and I tapped Kihyun's shoulder, and his eyes fluttered open**

**"Come on, you can't sleep in here." I tell him softly, and he nodded, and I took his hand and I helped him up and he started stumbling out of the rec room and I giggle**

**"Wow, it usually takes me like 15 minutes to get Kihyun up back at the camp." Wonho says and I smile**

**"I got the motherly touch." I say and he smiled**

**"Seems like it." He says and I laugh**

**\-----------------**

**I was sitting at the table with the rest of the group and I see Rick walk in "Morning." Rick says**

**"Are you hungover?" Carl asked and I snicker "Mom said you'd be." Carl continued**

**"Mom is right." Rick told Carl**

**"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori says**

**"Eggs. Powdered, but... but I do 'em good. I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover." T-Dog says as Glenn was groaning in pain and I chuckled**

**"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned and I snicker**

**"Morning." I hear Kihyun say and I look over to him with a smile, and that made him smile as well. I stood up to grab a cup of coffee, and I see Shane walk in as well**

**"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked**

**"Worse." Shane says and as I was going to get my cup of coffee, I saw he had three scratches on his neck**

**"The hell happened to you? Your neck?" I ask**

**"I must have done it in my sleep." Shane says and I was confused**

**"Never seen you do that before." Rick says**

**"Me neither. Not like me at all." Shane says and I was weirded out then I see Jenner walk in**

**"Morning." Jenner says**

**"Hey, doc." Minhyuk greets**

**"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing..." Shownu starts but Jenner cut him off**

**"But you will anyway." Jenner says**

**"We didn't come here for the eggs." Changkyun says**

**\-----------------**

**We walk into the main room, the place where we were in last night, "Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner says**

**"Playback of TS-19." Vi says and it began playing something**

**"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Jenner says and I then see a brain, well an X-Ray of a brain**

**"Is that a brain?" Carl asked Jenner**

**"An extraordinary one." He told Carl "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V.." Jenner continued**

**"Enhanced internal view." VI says and then it went inside the person's brain, and all I saw was lights around the stems**

**"What are those lights?" Jooheon asked**

**"It's a person's life... experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you... the thing that makes you unique. And human." Jenner says**

**"You don't make sense ever?" Hyungwon asked**

**"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner says, this is a vigil?**

**"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked**

**"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil." Jenner says**

**"This person died? Who?" Kihyun asked in a small, quiet voice**

**"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected... And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." Jenner says and it then scanned forward, and the brain had turned dark**

**"What is that?" Glenn asked**

**"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be... Gone." Jenner says and the brain completely turned dark and the person stopped moving... indicating the person was dead**

**"Is that what happened to mom and dad?" Jae asked me and I sighed softly**

**"Yes." I mutter and wrapped my arm around Jae and Brian**

**"She lost someone two days ago. Her sister." Lori says talking about Andrea**

**"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner says to Andrea, "Scan to second event." Jenner told VI and it scanned forward and it started showing something light up on the stem "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... Seven seconds." Jenner says**

**"It restarts the brain?" Brian asked**

**"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving." Jenner told him**

**"But they're not alive?" I ask**

**"You tell me." Jenner told me and I sighed shaking my head**

**"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." I say to him**

**"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part... That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Jenner told me and then all of a sudden I see this flash of light go by**

**"God. What was that?" Wonho asked**

**"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked, and I widened my eyes**

**"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner says**

**"Powering down main screen and workstations." VI says powering it down**

**"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Jae asked and I grabbed onto his arm**

**"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner told him**

**"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked**

**"There is that." Jenner says**

**"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." Andrea says**

**"There are others right? Other facilities?" Carol asked**

**"There may be some. People like me." Jenner answered her**

**"But you don't know? How can you not know?" I ask him desperate**

**"Everything went down. Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner told me**

**"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Kihyun asked and he stayed silent and I sighed closing my eyes shut**

**"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl says**

**"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... That clock... It's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked**

**"The basement generators... they run out of fuel." Jenner told him**

**"And then?" I ask him but he stayed silent, and I sighed, fuck it**

**"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" I ask**

**"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." VI says, what?**

**\-----------------**

**I was laying on the couch in the room I was sharing with Kihyun, just contemplating what the hell is going on, then all of a sudden the air stopped, and the lights went out. "What the hell?" I ask myself and I look over at Kihyun, and we stood up and walked out of the room to see everyone standing in the hallway**

**"Why is the air off? And the lights in our room?" Carol asked**

**"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" Daryl asked and I see Jenner walk up to us**

**"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner says**

**"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Hyungwon asked and we started walking, following him**

**"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." Jenner told Hyungwon**

**"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Changkyun asked and the power whired down and Changkyun ran up to him "Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Changkyun asked Jenner**

**"You'd be surprised." Jenner says and I see Rick, Glenn, Shownu, T-Dog, and Shane**

**"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked**

**"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner says as we ended up in the main room again, and it was silent for a couple of seconds "It was the French." Jenner spoke up**

**"What?" Minhyuk asked**

**"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner says**

**"What happened?" Jooheon asked**

**"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner says**

**"Let me tell you..." Shane started but Rick cut him off**

**"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled and as we started to back up an alarm started going off**

**"What's that?" Kihyun asked me and I look over at him**

**"30 minutes to decontamination." VI says**

**"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked Jenner**

**"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" I yell and then I hear something wire and clang and I look over to see the door shutting**

**"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn yelled**

**"You son of a bitch." Daryl says and he went to attack him but me and Shane went over to him and pushed him back**

**"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick told Jenner**

**"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner told Rick**

**"Well, open the damn things." Wonho says**

**"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way." Jenner says**

**"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" I ask but he was silent "What happens in 28 minutes?!" I yell and he just stood up and blew up in my face**

**"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner yelled and then sighed and he sat back down "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Jenner continued**

**"H.I.T.S?" Rick asked**

**"VI, define." Jenner says**

**"Hits... high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." VI says and I felt the tears leave my eyes, as I look over at Kihyun and he looked like he was trying so hard not to cry, but he just couldn't take it, he sunk down to the ground, and I held onto him as he cried**

**"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief... Regret. Everything." Jenner whispers**

**\-----------------**

**"Open the damn door!" Changkyun yelled and then Shane and Daryl went to make a dent in it with axs**

**"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier." Jenner says and I scoffed**

**"Easier for who?" I ask him**

**"All of you. You know what's out there... A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." Jenner told me and he looked over at Andrea "Your... your sister... what was her name?" He asked her**

**"Amy." She responded**

**"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it." Jenner says and he looked over at Rick "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" He asked**

**"I don't want this." Rick says emphatically**

**"Can't make a dent." Shane says**

**"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner says**

**"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl exclaimed and went to swing his ax at him but me, Rick, and Shane pushed him back**

**"Just back up! Back up!" I exclaimed**

**"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner told Rick, and I looked at him, shocked**

**"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked**

**"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick asked**

**"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner told Rick**

**"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere..." Rick says and Andrea cut him off**

**"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" She asked**

**"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." Jenner says**

**"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol says**

**"One tiny moment... a millisecond. No pain." Jenner told Carol**

**"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol cried, and Dale helped her, Sophia, Lori, and Carl up off the ground**

**"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner ask and I hear a gun cock and I turn around to see Shane with his shotgun**

**"Shane, no!" I yelled as I ran over to him**

**"Out of the way, Raelee! Stay out of my way!" Shane yelled and he pointed the gun at Jenner "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane yelled and I went over to Shane**

**"Shane, Shane, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here." I say to him**

**"Shane, you listen to her." Kihyun says**

**"He dies, we all......We all die! Shane!" I yell as Shane started to shoot up the computers, but I grabbed his gun and I knocked him flat on his ass, and I put my foot on his chest "Are you done now? Are you done?" I ask Shane**

**"Yeah, Raelee, I guess we all are." Shane says and I back away from him and I gave his gun to T-Dog**

**"I think you're lying." Rick says to Jenner**

**"What?" Jenner asked**

**"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked**

**"It doesn't matter." Jenner told him**

**"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" I ask him**

**"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise... To her. My wife." Jenner told me, TS-19 was his wife?**

**"Test Subject 19 was your wife?" Jae asked**

**"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner says**

**"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's... that's all we want... a choice, a chance. Let us keep trying as long as we can." Kihyun begged**

**"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner says and then I hear the door open and I sighed out of relief**

**"Come on! Let's go!" Wonho yelled and then we started to run to the door and I turn around to see Rick and Jenner and Jenner looked like he was telling Rick something**

**"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" I yelled, and I heard that Jacqui wanted to stay behind, as she didn't want to end up like Jim and Amy, and so did Andrea, and Dale told us to just go ahead as he is probably gonna talk her out of it**

**\-----------------**

**We ran out all the way to the front doors which were still locked, and we tried to get them open, but the glass on the window wasn't breaking. I then remembered I had something that might do it. "Rick, I have something that might help." I say to Rick**

**"Raelee, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane says**

**"Shut up, Shane." I say, and I unzipped my bag "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." I say and I pulled out a grenade**

**"Hurry, Raelee." Rick told me and I gave my bag to Jae and I ran over to the window and I pulled the pin of the grenade and I then started to run back before it exploded**

**"Raelee, get down!" Kihyun yelled and I got to them just in time when it exploded, shattering the glass. We ran out of the building killing some walkers before we made it to our vehicles. As Rick was about to start the RV, I see Dale and Andrea**

**"Wait wait wait. Wait wait. They're coming." I say to Rick as they started to make their way over to us, but then I see fire about to come through the building. Rick honked the horn while Lori told them to get down**

**"Get back! Everybody down! Down!" Rick told us and we all got down, and I hear the big explosion, as it shook the RV, and I held on to Kihyun tightly. Once the explosion had stopped and it was just all fire and ashes, Glenn opened the door for Andrea and Dale**

**"Come on. Come on. Get in, get in, get in. Get in!" Glenn exclaimed, and we started to drive away from the burning building what used to be called the CDC and started to drive away from Atlanta.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 5: What lies ahead

** **

**5: What lies ahead**

**Rae’s P.O.V**

**I was driving the car with Kihyun right next to me, and Jae and Brian in the backseat, and it was silent, and I saw this traffic jam around the highway we were on**

**“Can we get through here?” Kihyun asked me and I looked over at him**

**“We can’t spare the fuel, we’re gonna have to.” I told him and he nodded, and then I saw the RV in front of me came to a stop… shit “Dammit.” I whisper**

**“What do we do now?” Jae asked and I shrugged**

**“Just wait it out, Jae.” I tell him, and I get out of the car with Kihyun, Jae and Brian following me**

**“I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water.” Dale told us, and I saw the engine was smoking up**

**“Problem Dale?” Shane asked**

**“Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-- Okay, that was dumb.” Dale says**

**“If you can't find a radiator hose here…” Wonho says**

**“There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find.” Minhyuk says**

**“I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start.” Jooheon announces**

**“Maybe some water.” Carol says**

**“Or food.” Jae told him**

**“This is a graveyard.” Kihyun piped up and we all look at him, “I don’t know how I feel about this.” Kihyun mumbled and I sighed**

**“Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can.” Shane says and we all began to look around to look for some food, water, or weapons of some sort**

**“This place gives me the creeps.” Kihyun spoke and I look over at him**

**“Driving out of Savannah, gave me the creeps. There was nothing. No cars. No people. No walkers. It was a ghost town.” I told him and he nodded agreeing**

**“Yeah, I have to admit, that was kind of creepy.” Kihyun says and I laugh, and I look in one of the cars, and I saw some clothes**

**“We’re gonna need clothes.” I say and Kihyun nodded and went to grab the clothes and I look over Jae and Brian “Jae, Brian, keep close together, alright?” I tell my brothers and they nodded**

**“Yes, Rae.” Brian says and I nodded and I went back over to the RV and I saw Wonho had climbed up there with Dale**

**“It’s all good.” Wonho says and I saw Rick come up to us, with a rifle in his hands, and I then see a walker and Rick pulled back the bolt, and he was about to shoot, but then I see another one, then another, but this time there must be 2 dozen of them**

**“Oh my god.” I say and Wonho and Dale duck down, and so do me and Rick, and we made our way back to the group as quietly as we could**

**“Lori, under the cars.” Rick says, and Lori and Carol looked at him “Carl, Sophia, get down now.” Rick says and I saw Kihyun and he looked scared out of his mind, and I went over to him, and grabbed him pulled him under the car, and I put my hand on his mouth so he wouldn’t make a noise, then I see feet go past me, and I looked over to see Jae and Brian under a car and I put my finger to my lips signalling them to keep quiet and they nodded. As the walker trail slowly dwindles down to nothing, I feel myself catch my breath, and I look over to see Sophia about to get out but there was a walker, and that caused her to get spooked and start to cry out and she started backing away from the walker, until she was completely under the railing and she started to run away, and I saw the two walkers and Rick chasing after her. We completely got out from under the cars and we ran over to the railing**

**“Lori. There's two walkers are after my baby.” Carol cried but Lori kept her quiet incase the walkers were still here**

**\-----------------**

**Rick and Daryl continued to look for Sophia as they were on their trail, while Shane had us up here moving cars. Me and Wonho moved one car, while Carol walked up to us “Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?” Carol asked and I look over at Wonho and then looked over at Dale**

**“We have to clear enough room so I can get the R.V. turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map. Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess.” Dale told Carol**

**“We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back.” Carol says**

**“Hey, that goes without saying.” Shownu told Carol**

**“Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time.” Hyungwon told Carol**

**“Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it.” Jooheon says as he took a sip from his bottled water**

**“Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that.” Changkyun says**

**“A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer.” I say to him, and Shane exhaled**

**“Okay. Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on.” Shane says and we went back to working**

**\-----------------**

**I look over at Kihyun and his shoulders were shaking a little bit, and I went over to him, and I grabbed his shoulder, which made him jump, and quickly wiped away the tears that were on his face “S-sorry.” Kihyun stuttered and I shook my head**

**“It’s always good to cry. Just to let it out, without having anybody judge you. I mean, Brian, spent three days crying himself to sleep after our parents died.” I tell him and he sighed and nodded, I grabbed Kihyun’s hands and I held on tightly, then I heard something from a radio**

**“The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency.” The radio said and me and Kihyun went over to see, and I saw the rest of the group was there**

**“Is that a local signal?” Glenn asked**

**“It's got to be within 50 miles of here.” Dale told Glenn**

**“Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. The emergency alert system has been activated.” The radio says until Shane turns it off **

**“Asshole.” Shane muttered “Okay, let's get back to work.” Shane told us and we went back to working**

**\-----------------**

**The sun was going down, and I saw Kihyun leaning against a car, talking with Jae and Brian, and I looked over to see Andrea and Dale arguing, and I went over to see what was happening “Everything cool?” I ask **

**“No, I want my gun back.” Andrea told me**

**“I don't think it's a good idea right now.” Dale told Andrea and I looked over at him**

**“Why not?” I ask him**

**“I’m not comfortable with it.” Dale says indicating that Andrea will kill herself once she has the gun**

**“The truth is, less guns we have floating around camp the better.” I say**

**“You turning over your weapon?” She asked me and I chuckled**

**“No. But I'm trained in its use. That's what the rest of y'all need is proper training. But until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for.” I say to her and she walked off from me and I looked over at Dale, “Mind telling me what that's about?” I ask him**

**“Oh god, they’re back.” Glenn says and I look over to see Rick and Daryl, but no Sophia**

**“You didn't find her?” Carol asked**

**“Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light.” Rick says and I see Kihyun, Jae, Minhyuk, Brian, and Changkyun walk up to me followed by Wonho, Jooheon, Shownu, and Hyungwon**

**“You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods.” Carol told Rick**

**“Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost.” Daryl says to Carol**

**“But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?” Carol asked Rick getting frustrated**

**“I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there.” Rick told her**

**“And we tracked her for a while.” Daryl says**

**“We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this.” Rick told Carol**

**“Is that blood?” Carol asked Daryl, breathing heavily, and I saw there was blood on his pants**

**“We took down a walker.” Daryl says**

**“Walker? Oh my god.” Carol panicked**

**“There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia.” Rick told Carol**

**“How can you know that?” Andrea asked**

**“We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure.” Daryl told Andrea and I was grossed out**

**“Oh God. How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?” Carol asked Rick, getting more frustrated by the fact that her daughter is out there somewhere**

**“Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance.” Rick says**

**“Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol.” I tell her**

**“How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child.” Carol cried**

**“It was my only option. The only choice I could make.” Rick told her**

**“I’m sure nobody doubts that.” I tell him**

**“My little girl got left in the woods.” Carol cried, and then I see Rick walk off, and I sighed**

**\-----------------**

**Jae puts out the arsenal, that Carl found yesterday, on the car hood and I sighed “Everybody takes a weapon.” I say**

**“These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?” Andrea asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, Raelee, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles.” Shane told Andrea**

**“It’s not the trees I’m worried about.” Andrea told Shane and I groaned**

**“Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it.” I told Andrea, and I grab a weapon for myself**

**“The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark.” Daryl says**

**“Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other.” Rick says and I see Kihyun walk up to me**

**“I’m going with you and I want a weapon.” Kihyun told me and I was shocked**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“I’ve been thinking about it, all last night, and I can’t just sit here, and wait for another herd to come, I’m going with you and that’s final. I’m sick of being weak.” Kihyun told me and I nodded and he grabbed a weapon and walked away from me**

**“Jeez, I didn’t know he would be that pissed.” Minhyuk says to me and I look over to see Minhyuk and Changkyun**

**“What do you mean?” I ask him**

**“He’s been telling us that he hates feeling weak ever since last night, but we told him that he isn’t and I guess, he just didn’t believe us, I guess this is his way to prove himself to you that he’s not weak.” Changkyun told me and I sighed**

**“I always knew he wasn’t weak, hell he saved my life.” I tell them and I walked off, and I waited for the group, then I hear Andrea and Dale**

**“Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position.” Dale told Andrea**

**“I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please.” Andrea told Dale**

**“I’m doing this for you.” Dale told Andrea and she shook her head**

**“No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?” Andrea asked Dale and I feel the air just grow more tense than it was**

**“I know you're angry at me. That much is clear. But if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now.” Dale told Andrea**

**“Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay.” Andrea told Dale**

**“You chose suicide.” Dale told Andrea **

**“So what's that to you? You barely know me.” Andrea snapped... oh boy **

**“I know Amy's death devastated you.” Dale told Andrea **

**“Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us. And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?” Andrea asked getting more pissed by the second, and I saw that the whole group was watching what was going down **

**“I saved your life.” Dale told Andrea **

**“No, Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?” Andrea asked **

**“Maybe just a little gratitude.” Dale told her and I cringed at the choice of words **

**“Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale.” Andrea told him **

**“But--” Dale started but Andrea cut him off **

**“But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect gratitude?” Andrea asked **

**“I don't know what to say.” Dale says **

**“I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say.” Andrea told him and walked away from him and that whole situation made me feel very awkward**

**\-----------------**

**We were walking in silence, until Daryl stopped us, as we saw a tent... I don’t trust that “She could be in there.” Shane says and I shook my head**

**“Could be a whole bunch of things in there.” I tell him, and we walked up to the tent slowly and softly, and Rick looked over at Carol**

**“Carol. Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear.” Rick told Carol and she walked up to us **

**“Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy.” Carol called out and me and Daryl opened up the tent and I cough and gag at the smell, and I walked in to see a guy that could’ve turned but his face was torn apart and he had maggots crawling on him, “Raelee?” Carol called**

**“Raelee?” Kihyun called out after Carol did the same thing, and I saw the guy had a gun in his hand... he killed himself. I pulled the gun out from his hand, and I walked out of the tent**

**“It ain’t her.” I say**

**“What’s in there?” Jae asked**

**“Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?” I ask then all of a sudden we hear church bells ringing, and we started running**

**“What direction?” I ask **

**“I think that way. I'm pretty sure.” Rick says to me pointing in a direction**

**“Damn, it’s hard to tell out here.” Kihyun says and I looked at him**

**“If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too.” Wonho says**

**“Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others.” Hyungwon told us**

**“Or signalling they found her.” Jooheon said to us**

**“She could be ringing them herself.” Rick says and we began running**

**\-----------------**

**We ended up at a cemetery with a church, that had no steeple or bells... that couldn’t be it... it couldn’t be “That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells.” Shane says but Rick didn’t care he began running**

**“Rick.” I call out but he continued running and we all ran after him, and we ran up to the door, and I opened it to see three walkers, and me, Kihyun, and Jae went in and I killed the first one by using my machete and using a bit of overkill, Jae just walks up to the walker and stabs it in the eye, and Kihyun walks up to the other walker, and uses sounds to get it’s attention, and he whacks the walker in the face with the weapon he has, and that made me shocked**

**“Sophia!” Rick yelled, and Daryl went up to the hanging Jesus**

**“Yo, J.C., you taking requests?” Daryl asked**

**“I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple.” Shane told Rick, then all of a sudden church bells started ringing again and we all ran out and I see Glenn pull out the batteries from the wall that was making the speaker work, and that made the ringing stop… it was on a timer**

**“A timer. It's on a timer.” Daryl says and I sighed**

**“I'm gonna go back in for a bit.” Carol says and I went back in with her with Kihyun following me**

**“Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her.” Carol prayed and I sighed softly, and I walked out of the church with Kihyun following me as well**

**“You did good.” I tell him and he looked down at the ground**

**“It didn’t feel good.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and I grabbed both of his hands and I made him look at me**

**“Kihyun, you’re not weak, and you don’t have to prove yourself that you’re not weak. Yes, you’re scared, but that doesn’t make you weak, the fear makes you strong. Fear makes me stronger than ever. Hell, I’m not just scared. I’m fucking terrified. Kihyun, you don’t have to prove yourself to me, you’ve always been strong in my eyes.” I tell him and the tears slipped down his face**

**“You have no idea how long, I wanted to hear that from you.” Kihyun says and I smiled and I hugged him tightly**

**“Come on, let’s go.” I say and he nodded and we walked back over to the group**

**“Ahem. Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough.” Shane says, splitting up? That’s not a good idea.**

**“You're splitting us up. You sure?” Daryl asked**

**“Yeah, we'll catch up to you.” Shane says**

**“I’m staying. Need more people, not just you two.” I say to Rick and Shane**

**“Well, if Raelee, is staying then so am I.” Kihyun says and I looked at him and I look over at his friends and they had no worried looks... like they knew he was going to be alright.**

**“I want to stay too. I'm her friend.” Carl says, and it was silent for a few seconds until Lori spoke up**

**“Just be careful, okay?” Lori asked**

**“I will.” Carl says**

**“When did you start growing up?” Lori asked and hugged Carl**

**“I'll be along soon enough. Here, take this. Remember how to use it?” Rick asked trying to give Lori his gun**

**“I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed.” Lori says and I took the spare gun I had out of my pocket**

**“Here, got a spare. Take it.” I say to her and she took it and they walked off and Rick looked at us**

**“Give me a minute?” Rick asked and we nodded and we walked back over to the church and I leaned against the door and I listened in**

**“I don't know if you're looking at me with what? Sadness? Scorn? Pity? Love? Maybe it's just indifference. I guess you already know I'm not much of a believer. I guess I just chose to put my faith elsewhere. My family, mostly. My friends. My job. The thing is, we-- I could use a little something to help keep us going. Some kind of... acknowledgment. Some indication I'm doing the right thing. You don't know how hard that is to know. Well, maybe you do. Hey look, I don't need all the answers. Just a little nudge. A sign. Any sign will do.” Rick prayed and then he walked back outside**

**“Get what you needed?” Kihyun asked**

**“Guess I'll find out.” Rick told him and we started walking**

**\-----------------**

**Jae’s P.O.V**

**“So this is it? This the whole plan?” Carol asked as we sat down trying to calm ourselves down**

**“I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups.” I say**

**“Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun.” Andrea says**

**“Why, you want it?” Lori asked Andrea and took out her gun and handed it out for her “Here, take it.” She told Andrea and she took the gun from Lori “I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you.” Lori snapped and she looked over at Carol “Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?” Lori says and we all kept silent “Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you.” Lori snapped and took a sip of her water, and Andrea gave the gun back to her**

**“We should keep moving.” Andrea says and we began to walk again**

**\-----------------**

**Rae’s P.O.V**

**We were walking in silence, and all of a sudden a branch snapped and that made us stop, and we began to walk slowly and quietly, and we stopped again to see a deer. Shane raised his gun to shoot the deer but I grabbed his arm “Shane.” I say and he looked at me and I nudged my head at the little boy in front of me, who was walking towards the deer, and he stopped at a fair distance to look at it, and it was peaceful and so... beautiful, until a gunshot went off, killing the deer, and having Carl fall to the ground “Oh my god.” I whisper**

**“Oh no. No. No, no, no, no!” Rick exclaimed and we ran over to Carl to see if he was alive... shit!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!**

**Well this is the start of the second season of The Walking Dead, and it's one of my favorites, other being S4!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
